Various types of liquid feeding devices have been available in the past for the watering and nourishment of potted plants and the like. Such devices have been generally satisfactory but certain disadvantages have been encountered in regard particularly to the complexity and the resulting expense in manufacture as well as the simplicity and effectiveness of operation. More particularly, feeding devices with various types of valves and metering elements have been so complex as to inhibit their mass production and use.